


Misc Harry Potter Drabbles

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana





	1. Butterscotch

Draco pointedly ignored Harry, devoting his full attention to the butterscotch lollipop he'd pilfered from the candy jar at St. Mungo's, sliding his tongue around the rounded bottom of the candy where it met the rough paper of the shaft.

"C'mon, love," Harry whined, "quit teasing me!" Draco slouched into the armchair and refused to look up. "I'm sorry I compared you to Lockhart, alright?"

Draco sighed, but let Harry flop into his lap clumsily. "Besides, you must spend _way_ more time on your hair."

With a thump, Draco shoved him onto the floor and resumed licking with injured dignity.


	2. The White Tomb

It was a blustery day when Harry finally caught Snape at Dumbledore's grave.

"Come to kill me then, Potter?"

Harry only looked sad. "If only either of you had trusted me." The wind moved his hair to obscure his eyes and Snape was grateful that legilimency was impossible.

"I might have… _we_ might have…" Harry sighed. "I suppose it's too late. Will you come?"

"To Azkaban? No. My duties here are finished." Snape withdrew a vial from his robes and Harry made no move to stop him as he tossed it back and sank to the ground beneath the willow.


	3. Camping

"Isn't the view stunning?" raved Charlie, looking out over the valley and ignoring his partner's grumbles.

"The bruises on my backside will be stunning if we camp here, you idiot. The ground is full of rocks!"

Charlie laughed, pulling out his wand. "Haven't you ever heard of a cushioning charm?" Snape scowled but inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"And Severus?" asked Charlie, waiting until Snape reluctantly met his eyes. "Don't worry. Your backside will get my full attention, I promise." Languidly he cast the charm on the nearest tree and thrust his hips forward, trapping a smiling Snape against it.


	4. Turnips

"I assure you, Severus, I shall drink the Wolfsbane in a timely fashion. You needn't rub in how little you trust me by waiting around." Remus realized his recent lack of sleep must be weighing on him more heavily than he'd thought. He waited for sharp, cruel words, but they never came.

"I—" Snape's manner was unusually stiff. "I've modified the recipe a bit. I merely want to see how you find the taste."

Surprised, Remus drank, not quite able to stop flinching at the expected foulness. He swallowed, then smiled.

"Severus! How did you know I loved turnips?"


	5. Scent

Snape woke after the battle, his mind swimming up through darkness that smelled of rotting flesh to find a painfully sincere Harry Potter at his bedside.

"You're going to get well, sir. I'll see to it."

"Potter," he sighed, not able to muster up the energy for really good invective, "go and play with the other children, would you?" The boy laughed but obeyed.

_Now that Potter knows the truth,_ thought Snape, _I'll never be able to get rid of him._

But when Harry returned, smelling of sweat and Quidditch and life, Snape knew he wouldn't try very hard, either.


	6. Tea

The first time they had sex it was fierce and clumsy, Snape half-afraid of the wolf lurking under Remus' skin. Waking to tousled hair and soft breaths reassured him, and while Remus slept Snape healed the bruises his harsh fingers had given.

The first time they made love he tentatively brought out the chamomile-scented oil he'd made and soothed Remus' tense muscles with a gentle touch. Remus smiled, catching the scent, and Snape pressed a kiss to the turned-up corner of his mouth.

"Mmmm, careful," Remus murmured teasingly. "Soon everyone will be wanting a thoughtful potions master for a lover."


	7. Harry/Squid

"Ron," said Hermione fondly, dropping a kiss on his cheek, "you're not fooling anyone. Give me the Prophet." Ron un-crumpled the paper sheepishly.

"Boy-Who-Lived Caught in Squid Sex Scandal," Hermione read. "Rubbish. Honestly, what's Skeeter playing at?" Ron coughed, face even redder than before.

"Actually, dearest," he began. Hermione looked up, surprised.

"It's true? How is that possible?"

"It's his Animagus form," Ron explained quickly.

"Well," said Hermione after a pause, "I suppose that's to be expected."

"Wha?"

"It makes sense he'd find someone with eight arms. Ginny always said he loved cuddling. Now he's got his own cuddle fish."


	8. 12 Labors of Hercules

There were twelve labors of Hercules, Harry remembered, back from his days of writing Dudley's homework. Twelve tasks for a man to complete before his goal could be reached.

Harry figured nothing could be more a labor than forcing himself to remove Ron's Quidditch gear slowly, buckle by buckle, strap by strap, lifting off the sweat-soaked pads to expose the pale skin beneath.

Ron threw his head back in pleasure at the careful touch and Harry barely kept himself from leaning in to kiss Ron's neck. Instead, he sank to his knees.

"One down, eleven to go," he said, and grinned.


	9. rememberall

It was the first time Colin was really disappointed with magic. He'd wrapped the glass ball carefully, the swirling red mist slowly disappearing within his spare robes. He held his breath all the way home from Hogwarts, praying he could manage without breaking it.

When he unwrapped it again that weekend in the nursing home, the red mist drifted up in the bulb between his sweating hands.

"Here, Grandpa," he said joyfully. In his grandfather's papery hands, the mist evaporated into emptiness. Colin remembered; his face fell. "Nevermind," he whispered.

"You're a good boy, whoever you are," his grandfather said.


	10. Las Vegas

When Draco set his mind on something, he never took half measures.

"C'mon, Pansy," he said, "don't think of it like that. Sure, we'll be slumming a little – okay, a lot, but that's the fashion! You don't want to be an old prude, do you? Besides," he added belatedly, "it'd make me so happy and I do love you."

Pansy sighed. It was a foregone conclusion she'd give in. She always had.

Three days later they were married in a "Drive-in of Love" by an Elvis impersonator. Pansy kissed her husband and thought at least she'd get some shopping in.


	11. at midnight all the agents and the superhuman crew

Harry doesn't like to think too much about why they do it - he knows the party line well enough. Hermione made sure of that when she was voted in.

No, he'd rather just do his job, patrolling for anything suspicious. Occasionally he has to make an arrest, but mostly it's peaceful. Harry likes peace.

Tonight he's not so lucky; he puts the handcuffs on.

"Please, Potter," Pansy begs. "We can't live like this - Harry - don't you know that?"

He hesitates; they could talk a little longer. But he doesn't really want to know. He casts the silencing spell.


End file.
